


All for Corporate Pleasure

by diebreado



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Additional Tags In Chapters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Comedy, Dom Ferdie, Elevator Sex, Getting Together, Hubert is weird but we love him for it, I will fill the service top hubert tag, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Office Sex, Porn With Plot, Role Reversal, Service Top Hubert, Trapped In Elevator, Voice Kink, no beta we die like Glenn, this is funny then its smutty then its funny again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-01-26 15:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diebreado/pseuds/diebreado
Summary: Pressure will build until it snaps, or until you have sex with your employee in a broken elevator.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 22
Kudos: 226





	1. Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of Black Eagles in an office comedy, but especially if Ferdinand is banging his boss. This may be more chapters of dumb office drabbles but who knows!! Feel free to yell office ideas at me on twitter @diebreado1   
Also sorry for any mistakes, I couldn't bear to read this another time so I just posted it whoops.

Hubert von Vestra shut the door to his car precisely ten minutes before six. 

The sky was still dark during this time, a wonderfully relaxing hue of blue that encompassed the entire sky, dotted over with forming clouds. The parking, usually brimming with cars eager to fill space, rest silent around him, a sort of eerie calm that crawled up one's spine, like a well timed chill. There was a springtime cold in the air, the breeze sneaking through layers of clothing to grip at the skin. There was a certain charm to the quiet atmosphere, a sense of emptiness that just made Hubert feel like the world lay itself down just for him. As he walked, slow and unbothered, crossing over an open skyway, he could begin to see light peer from behind the tall buildings of the city, carrying with it the opposing warmth of the waking day, and the silent joy of another, routine morning. Hubert had to admit, he loved these quiet moments of reprise. Existing quietly in the nearly empty streets, watching as life began to dance awake around him, lights turning on in far off rooms, the sound of stores opening and birds still fluttering from lamppost to lamppost. It was liberating. 

No matter how much Hubert enjoyed it, however, he never let himself stop and admire it. The outside world, with all its beauties and splendors, was not built for him. Hubert preferred to pull the strings from behind the stage, lest the beautiful painting of reality be marred by his personal darkness. 

Ah, that line of thinking was probably why his coworkers rose claims to his apparent “inhuman immortality”. There had been talks at the office, more these past months, about Hubert’s own vampiric nature. Rather than fight it, and kill the distracting rumor at the source (Caspar, most definitely Caspar), Hubert found that he didn’t quite  _ care _ . It spoke volumes of the effect leading the Black Eagles had on his personage. Before embarking on this...wonderful...new section of his life, Hubert would’ve found such a thing utterly ridiculous. Now? After spending so much of his life surrounded by these ridiculous individuals? It was almost endearing. Almost. And well, as long as it didn’t affect their work, Hubert could even play into the part. Although if he made it too believable, he was sure Ms.Varley would faint when next summoned to his office. 

True, he could also lock Caspar in a storage closet and let the tale die with him. But in this corporate life, one had to find fun where he could. 

There was, hidden under the layers of his love for the sunrise, a second reason for his early start to the day. As much as Hubert did like his coworkers, even if the fact was still questioned occasionally, working with them occasionally made him want to tear his own hair out. It was a slow process, both pushing himself to show appreciation, and hold back the very strong desire to suffocate someone with a pillow from the breakroom. Therefore, apart from a chance to silently admire the waking world, his reason for arriving early was just so he could get some goddamn peace and quiet. 

The early morning allowed him his first cup of coffee in peace, brewed in the small Italian-style coffee pot he kept stashed around. Black as night and bitter as a bitch, in Dorothea’s wonderful phrasing. Said coffee, which filled the empty space of the office with a delicious aroma, was whisked away to his office, where it sat and cooled to perfection while Hubert began to manage the schedule for the day. Papers were signed and stacked away, and the coffee was slowly sipped as colors shifted in the sky. He liked keeping his blinds open, because despite apparently popular gossip, he enjoyed watching the sun rise. There was something about the warm oranges that just set him at ease, but unlike dusk, Hubert had yet to find an explanation for the calmness it brought him. It was only after his first batch of papers were done, and the white coffee cup sat empty on his desk, that he shut the curtains and shrouded his office in darkness. Which he only did because the sun hit far too brightly while he was in, reflecting at the perfect angle to shine straight into his eyes. It had nothing to do with his “dark persona”. Really, Hubert had only taken this office so Edelgard didn't have to, he would much rather work with a lamp than have Edelgard strain her eyes. 

For basically being a secretary, his space was quite large. Of course, he handled the topmost affairs of the company, so secretary was certainly not the correct word to describe his job, but it was definitely what everyone else liked to call him. Babysitter would work much better in his opinion, especially with the batch of absolute children he herded on a day to day basis. Hubert would do anything to ensure Edelgards corporate success, more often than not dealing in moraly obscure scenes and delving into the underworld of business to supply his boss with only the finest contracts and allies. And with all the shady, questionable, and stomach churning situations Hubert had handled, leading the Black Eagles conference was absolutely the most difficult. Edelgard, being the CEO, had far too much on her plate to manage the elite group of executives herself, so the idea of appointing Hubert as Committee Chair had been born, throwing him into a world of chaos and desperation. 

The general point was, he got here early to allow himself a few hours of uninterrupted work. Sure, he could work from home (and he did, after Edelgard usually forced him to leave for the day), but there was something about the spacious, neat office that let reach his full attentive potential. Next to him, tucked a little further into the hallway to allow for strict privacy, was Edelgard’s own space. She arrived at around seven, always knocking on his door when she stepped in to announce her presence, but knowing better than to interrupt further and shake Hubert out of his workaholic ‘funk’, a term coined by Dorothea which had quickly spread around the office. Edelgard simply let him know she was in, setting his mind at ease, and went by to do her own work, which he appreciated immensely. Hubert did not see much of her until his third cup of coffee, the one that he constantly debated throwing a shot of tequila into, and came, inevitably, some hours later. 

Avoiding his coworkers could give off the idea that Hubert disliked them, which would be wrong in all its bases. In actuality, Hubert’s feelings towards them neared confusion, much more than they ever geared towards hatred or malicious annoyance. For example, Hubert would never understand how they could have so much energy so early in the day, at least with the normal levels of caffeine they consumed. Once again, there was a lot about their behavior he did not even care to comprehend, and Hubert had long since ceased trying to hide the fact that he feared the chaotic power of his team. More often than not, Hubert watched in horror as something caught in fire, or exploded (or both, on more than one occasion). And people wondered why he drank so much coffee. At least he had Edelgard, the only other level headed person- on most occasions anyways, Dorothea was a temptingly bad influence and Edelgard was...well Edelgard was gay, there really was no getting around it. Still, she was like a beacon of calm in a sea of yelling and burning and deadlines and stress and Hubert’s anxiety-induced early death. 

Before he had the pleasure of working with Edelgard though, Hubert had to first deal with the overload of everything that was his team. There was no way Hubert von Vestra was going to ignore his duties simply for an easy escape, as much as he sometimes wished he would. It was vexing, how absolutely bright they all were, while at the same time being so downright stupid. Of course, Hubert had to (reluctantly) admit, he wouldn’t trade them for the world. Not after their years of loyalty. When Edelgard had made the controversial decision to reinvent her father's company, taking it and reforming it from the ground up, neither of them had expected anyone to support them, much less the heirs of all the corporate leaders they had dethroned. But every single one of the now Black Eagles team had followed them into this new dawn, and Hubert did not take that dedication lightly. It was, however, very easy to forget just how smart and intuitive they all were, especially when he walked out to see Petra and Bernadetta playing miniature golf on Linhardt’s desk, or Dorothea trying to get Caspar to push her the entire length of the hallway on her rolling chair. Did Hubert lead revolutionary business workers or did he manage a daycare? 

Part of his job as Committee Chair- a name he was still getting used to- included managing everyone’s work schedules. It wasn’t particularly hard, Hubert was good at scrutinizing people for their strengths and weaknesses. No, the problem came with actually getting his team to follow the schedules he put so much damn work into. Oh, and taking less time for breaks (by which he meant Linhardt had to stop taking two hour naps), and being less loud when they walked in the hallways, or getting out of the habit of just barging into his office (Dorothea) with no sense in knocking or otherwise alerting that they were going to step inside. It was, to say the least, extremely emotionally tasking. Were it not for the pristine results his team produced, he would begin to think maybe it was his approach to everything that was the problem. But numbers spoke by themselves, his team may be crazy, but they did things right. 

The morning then, was dedicated to neutralizing threats to Hubert’s emotional and mental state, which just meant Doroethea was doing secretary work for Edelgard, and Caspar was off somewhere with Petra delivering reports. By the time all that was achieved, Hubert was already leaving the office to go hunt for food. Abandoning the workplace had filled him with all sorts of anxieties when he had first been appointed department chair, afraid that things would fall into chaos if he wasn’t around. As the months rolled by however, Hubert slowly saw himself fall into the leadership role, trusting in his schedules (and admittedly, his workers) enough to know an hour away from the office wasn’t going to crumble his regime . In fact, the quiet walk from the office building to his favorite restaurants had become another highlight of his day. Nothing compared to the calm of strutting into work in the morning, but watching the busy streets, sinking back to his role of shadow, was calming and charming in its own simple way. 

Hubert still found comfort in working behind the scenes. Despite the shining new leadership role, it didn’t diminish his duties to Edelgard, those that required pushing the law to its limits, scurrying around making deals that would never come to light. It was risky, managing both, but neither Edelgard nor Hubert had any doubt about his capabilities. If anything, Hubert’s new position proved to be an incentive to find more creative ways to protect himself legally. It was almost fun, in a Hubert kind of way. He had to find joy in the little things in life. Still, as much as he did love both aspects of his job, juggling both was, in its simplest terms, quite a lot. His lunch period, as short as it was, allowed him to quiver between light and dark, a moment of suspension between his two lives. 

By the time the hour was out he was walking back into his office. An hour was barely enough time to eat comfortably, but he was still adapting to being away from the office. Just because he had made considerable strides to comfort did not mean he was in any way fully alright with the idea of leaving the office unattended for longer than necessary. The stress of coming back, usually to some issue or other, drove him to his third cup of coffee of the day. Stress induced, but far nicer than his previous two brews, all because he knocked on Edelgards door to bring in her own brew of caffeinated beverage, tea or coffee depending on her mood. They exchanged words, soft but to the point, and in a couple of minutes he was back on the hazardous battlefield to deal with the three remaining threats.

Right after the general lunch time, Lindhart always tried to sneak in the first nap of the day, which if allowed to, would carry on well into the afternoon. Hubert simply timed Caspar’s and Petra’s return from adventuring around the building with Linhardt’s own sleeping schedule, an idea that Lysethea, Linhardt’s partner and executive of the Golden Deer branch a couple of floors below, had suggested. She knew far too much about how his department worked, which he guessed had something to do with her and Edelgards weekly social meetings. At least Edelgard was taking time off, as hypocritical as it was for him to say. Hubert supposed that Lysethea’s involvement also had something to do with Claude’s perfectly timed visits, although it was totally possible the man had memorized Edelgards schedule through other weirder means, Hubert certainly didn’t put it past him. 

Bernadetta was never a problem. Her reclusive nature was actually something Hubert was thankful for. His interactions with the wonderful lady never caused problems, he simply handed her work, and she scurried back into her office. Part of him- the one that didn’t think solely of work- worried for her, but Petra and Edelgard had taken to slowly breaking the woman out of her shell, and sometimes he even saw some of the workers from other departments entering and leaving her office, for which he was glad. Hubert even though she was making progress with him, she no longer cried out every time he spoke to her, and just a few weeks ago Bernadetta had embroidered a simple flower for him, which decorated his desk along with all the other trinkets his faculty had given him. It sat pressed up against the framed picture of the Black Eagles at Dorothea’s local theater production, and right in front of the decorative coffee set Ferdinand had gifted him last Christmas. 

Ah, Ferdinand. 

Ferdinand inspired in Hubert what he liked to call a ‘special sort of anger’, or more specifically, an adoring sense of pure annoyance. It was a feeling evolved from childhood hatred, back when Ferdinand was just the son of a millionaire, a thorn at Edelgard’s side. During those days, Hubert found the Aegir boy to be absolutely pathetic, all tight smiles and hopeful optimism. Ferdinand was the picture definition of whipped, molded into the perfect son, and Hubert felt like he lost years off his life every time the golden boy opened his mouth. The Vestra heir had, on more than one occasion, threatened to have von Aegir permanently removed...to his face. Despite their newfound friendship, Hubert still laughed at how the color drained from Ferdinand’s face every time the threat left his lips.

But this petty childhood feud had since dwindled, burnt out by the flames of adulthood. Sure, Ferdinand’s lack of reserve around Edelgard was somehow stronger than ever now, and the two still crashed (and would, eternally), but that old hatred was nowhere to be seen. When Edelgard moved her plan forward, Ferdinand stood beside her, her left hand from the very beginning. The same determination Ferdinand had applied to competing with Edelgard had now become a powerful asset to her, a driving force and constant challenge for her to do better. Hubert respected him. Maturity, which had neglected them through their earlier years, blossomed, and the two quickly found their rhythm. Or well, Hubert liked believe they reached a place that allowed them to bicker constantly without the use of old venom.

It was due to this newfound closeness that Hubert was so annoyed. The department chair often found himself sharing comfortable silence with Ferdinand, hot beverages in hand as they chatted amicably about their day. The break room became their own meeting room, a place of repose for the two. No matter how much Hubert tried to fight it, his days slowly became more and more molded around time with Ferdinand. For heaven's sake, Hubert drove the man home every day. They took the time to bicker furiously, yet somehow it felt so absolutely right to fight all the way to the Aegir estate. And that was the issue. Hubert had began to actually look forward to these small shared moments with Ferdinand, and he had no idea how to interpret it. He enjoyed spending time with Edelgard, sharing a drink and spending quiet time in her presence. He even enjoyed whenever Dorothea dragged him off to one of her rehearsals for “critique purposes,'' as she claimed he was the only one who could properly call out her flaws without fear. But the sense of companionship he felt for Ferdinand, the crushing pressure every time they were in the same room, felt so completely different from these other instances. 

No matter what he did, Hubert was never safe from the thought of the disturbingly bright man. His ears picked up every time that unmistakably loud, refined voice rang out from Edelgards office. It was as if his brain isolated every word from the heated discussion. No matter how engrossed in work he was, Hubert never missed the flash of orange each time Ferdinand crossed in front of his office, causing him to lose all sense of focus. Even during meetings, when Edelgard sat them all down to discuss important matters, Hubert couldn’t help his eyes from wandering to the younger man instinctively, watching Ferdinand as he interrupted with his own opinion or listened intently to Edelgard’s words. It was because of this that Hubert had yet to find a suitable strategy when it came to dealing with Ferdinand. And it was driving him up the goddamn wall.

Hubert had one idea when it came to his sudden fixation on the man. He guessed that, while it was quite strange in this situation, it made sense to be wary of someone like Ferdinand. It wasn't that long ago that Edelgard and himself had considered him to be an enemy, or at least a weak link in their plan. It was perfectly reasonable to still be somewhat on edge around him, right? Even if it wasn't, there was no other reason Hubert could find to explain why he was so attuned. And even if he were to be wrong, nothing changed the fact that feeling as he did left Hubert extremely frustrated, and in the end, no amount of theorizing could change the absolute headache that came with dealing with Ferdinand. It led to a lot of fights between the two, Hubert quick to jump onto critique and Ferdinand far too in love with the sound of his own voice. It was rare for a day to go by in which the sound of their arguing did not fill the floor, bouncing off the walls until one of them stormed away from the scene and into the break room for a petty cup of tea or coffee. 

Precisely that is where Hubert found himself, brewing his fourth cup of coffee for the day in bitterness. It wasn’t as if he hated Ferdinand, far from it, but lately it was harder to muster up the patience needed to work with him, and Hubert truly felt at wits end. Ferdinand hadn’t even done anything to encite his frustration, he never really did, but for some god forsaken reason, Hubert found the sound of his voice far too…  _ everywhere _ . Why was it that every time Ferdinand spoke it was all Hubert could hear? His senses felt overwhelmed by bright orange hair and disturbingly melodic tunes. 

“I don’t know what that coffee did to you but it hardly warrants the glares you’re giving it” Hubert’s head snapped up, the sound breaking him out of his thoughts, and meeting Linhardt’s tired stare. Had he been assaulting his drink? He hadn’t meant to look so...angry. 

“I hardly think it’s the coffee getting on my nerves” 

“No, it never is. You and Ferdinand make it so hard to sleep…” Hubert wanted to point out that Linhardt should not be sleeping in the first place, but at least their unnecessary arguing was doing some good, even if it was on Linhardt’s work ethic. He refrained from pointing the obvious out. 

“I suggest you rear up for more, our discussion is sadly, far from over” Hubert had only stepped away to gather himself. There had been monumental pressure in the room, choking tension that was in its way to make the executive dizzy. Had he not stepped out when he did, Hubert would not have been surprised if something undoubtedly...exploded. Thinking back on it, had either of them been able to breathe? It certainly had felt suffocating. And in every way far too overwhelming for Hubert to deal with. Linhardt gave Hubert a look he did not care to decipher, before muttering something tiredly under his breath and pouring himself some coffee, turning and throwing Hubert a lazy wave over his shoulder. 

Hubert did not want to dive back into arguing on salaries. Especially when it was his own being so deeply scrutinized. Ferdinand was in no position to suggest he ask Edelgard for a raise, he had no right claiming he knew more than she did on how much Hubert got paid. He didn’t do any of this for the sake of money. Of course, the general annoyance had also come from the fact that it was an argument- albeit much more calm and respected- he had already had with Edelgard, who was also of the idea that he needed to accept more monetary compensation. Hubert just hoped that, when he walked back into the office to collect Ferdinand, they could move on into actually discussing important finances, instead of bickering over far too personal matters. They were needed up in the Blue Lions floor, and while everyone in this department was used to their excessive bickering, Hubert would rather die than give anyone the idea that Edelgard’s department was less than perfect. So, if they were to fight, they better at least get it over with before their meeting with and his team. 

Warm mug in hand, Hubert exited the break room, throwing a quiet nod at Petra, who smiled back in his direction before focusing back onto the computer, typing furiously fast. Ferdinand's office was on the opposite side of Hubert’s, facing the other side of the building. He could feel the spring warmth the closer he got, Ferdinand had a habit of leaving all his windows uncovered and working under the sun no matter the time of day. Hubert found it oddly distracting, with sunlight streaming everywhere; all over papers, computer screens and gorgeously tan skin. If Hubert was to be compared to Dracula by the team, then he thought it only fair that Ferdinand be compared to that other vampire, the sparky one from TV. All distracting and shiny. Hubert meant to knock on the open door, but it was his groan of discomfort at the sudden brightness that alerted his presence instead. 

“Ah, Hubert. Back for more I presume?” Ferdinand offered him a kind smile. At least Hubert was sure there was no resentment between the two, the thought of ruining his carefully crafted relationship with Ferdinand was quite sour on his tongue. 

“Indeed. Let us move on from petty squabble, If there’s one thing that tires me more than arguing with you, it’s arguing with Blaiddyd” Ferdinand laughed at that, raising his own cup of tea as if to say  _ Yes, I agree _ . The man was far too polite to say so out loud, but Hubert could read the crease of his brows like a script. He watched, with perhaps too much attention, as Ferdinand took a final sip from his decorated cup, throwing his head back (but not too much, more so of a calculated head-throw) and emptying out the last of his tea. Hubert couldn’t help his wandering gaze as he watched the bob of his Adam’s apple, transfixed by the sun kissed, freckled skin of his neck. Once again, the room seemed to constrict around the both of them, asphyxiating Hubert as he watched the man in front of him drink in what seemed to be slow motion. Each shift of his throat, lips wrapped around the edge of the cup, wrapped around- 

The moment was broken by Ferdinand choking on the drink, seemingly startled by something, which appeared to be important enough to send him into a coughing fit. The sound was enough to stop Hubert’s mind in its tracks, coming back to the reality of Ferdinand hacking and throwing himself out of his seat dramatically, reaching over the table to slam his printer on. 

“I- hngah- forgot to print the revised-“ he slammed a fist against his chest, face going slightly red as he wheezed “- the revised copy for the agreement” Hubert blinked once, setting down his own mug of coffee with probably too much force, eyes unfocused whilst Ferdinand coughed and scrambled around the room, attempting to print whatever paper he needed for their meeting. Hubert was still shell-shocked from his sudden return to the real world, trying to piece together why his heart was hosting a heavy metal concert inside his chest. God, he didn’t have time to assess his emotional well-being right now, judging by Ferdinands frantic struggle, they were very well going to be pushing their luck with making it to this meeting on time. Still, the shape of Ferdinand’s frame, chest pressed to the table, arms stretched out in front of him, legs lifting off the chair enough to accent the curve of his-

This time it was Hubert who coughed, choking on his own spit. 

It wasn’t as if Hubert could do anything to make Ferdinand’s printer work any faster. If anything, they stood watching the dumb machine with the intensity of two idiots staring at paint dry, which is to say, they looked- and most drfinitely felt- stupid. But you don’t work in the Black Eagles team without being accustomed to feeling ridiculous. Every tick of Ferdinand’s antique wall clock seemed to echo in time with every mechanical whirr of the printer, sounding like some part of macabre, robotic heartbeat; in tandem with both of the executives own. HubertIt’s coffee, once again in the executive’s grasp, disappeared in anxiety-induced record time. While Hubert leaned on the edge of Ferdinand’s desk, arms crossed and mug at his lips, Ferdinand was still somewhat on his office chair- propped up by the knees and sprawled over his work space, chest pressed to shined mahogany and typed reports alike. Hubert could net help but feel hyper aware of their proximity, filling the rise of his coworkers back with each breath, the stressed flick of wrists, extended over his head and hanging off the edge of the table by Hubert’s hips. He could wrap his entire hand around them both, hold them in place and finally pin Ferdinand bellow him. 

What in the hell did Hubert’s mind mean with “finally”. There was no finally. The only way Hubert wanted to pin Ferdinand was with a pillow, and only If it was smothering the other to death. There was no need to lust over his wrists. Who does that anyways? 

As soon as the paper was out of the printer, Ferdinand sprung from his spot over the desk (and honestly, how was he so comfortable just draping himself over it, while Hubert sat there consumed by feelings), snatching it up and throwing it into a folder, and subsequently throwing that folder into a brown leather briefcase. Hubert yanked it out of his hands as he hissed about time, curling a hand into the vest of Ferdinand’s suit and dragging the confused, bright man straight out of his suite. 

They crossed the office post haste, Hubert at the lead, tugging on Ferdinand’s suit all the way to the large elevator. Blaiddyd wasn’t the sort of person to chastise them for being late, but a few people in his department loved to turn every opportunity into a quip at Edelgard’s own floor. And even Dimitri himself, fueled by petty sibling rivalry, would get that smug look on his face, despite never saying anything outright. Oh and then Hubert had to see him every time he went over to Edelgard’s estate, seeing as he basically lived there (something about rekindling the relationship with his sister), and had to be put through far too many angry childish squabbles. The only saving grace was how happy Edelgard seemed to be at having him around, when she wasn’t complaining about his meddling, but even that was more in endearment than anything else. Still, if possible, Hubert wanted to avoid giving Dimitri any reason to best Edelgard In said arguments; even if he hated them he would still ensure her reputation came out on top. 

The button of the elevator probably did not deserve the aggressive slap Hubert gave it, other hand still gripping the cloth over Ferdinands chest. He could faintly feel the other’s drumming heartbeat against his fingers, thundering against Ferdinands ribs. 

“Uh, Hubert? You’re going to tear my suit. It’s Armani…” Ferdinand quipped, eyebrow raised slightly as he watched his boss grumble under his breath. The fact that Ferdinand looked actually deeply concerned with the integrity of his suit was so...characteristic. Hubert couldn’t even be annoyed anymore. He was saved from answering, which would’ve been something rude and backhanded, by the sound of the elevator doors opening on their floor. Oh thank god he didn’t have to wait another second. 

“If I have to sit through an introduction to the meeting dealing with Mercedes’ innocently condescending stare, I will fire you, Ferdinand.” He spoke over his shoulder, strutting into the elevator and leaning back against the metal panel. Ferdinand followed, fighting between giggling at the thought or worrying about crinkles in his suit. 

“Oh do calm down will you? Always worrying so much, we will make it just in time, you brooding fool” Ferdinand reassured, reaching over to the control panel and confidently slamming the wrong floor. He smiled proudly for a second, turning back to Hubert, who met his gaze with equal parts annoyance and resigned submission, before his eyes widened slightly and he turned back. 

“I-oh well. We seem to be going down. Not up.” He laughed nervously, bending back to the control panel

“I can fix this!” Hubert wanted to yank the man back by his collar, already annoyed at their seemingly endless string of disturbances to his perfect schedule, but found himself so wholly tired of everything in life that he just sat back and watched Ferdinand try and slam more buttons. Oh perfect! Might as well visit every other god damned department in the building! Hey! Ferdinand! Why don’t you just slam the stop button- 

And as soon as that thought ran through Hubert’s mind, the elevator slammed to a shaky stop. Ferdinand stumbled, reaching out last second to grip the handlebar by his hip, while Hubert lurched forward unexpectedly and wound up leaning against the left side. 

“Ferdinand Von Aegir what in gods cursed name did you do? I will end your miserable existence” For all it was worth, Ferdinand looked extremely guilty. 

“W-well! See I read this thing on Instagram, that if you press a certain combination of buttons. Uh, it’s what firefighters use- in fires, you know-“ he once again chuckled nervously. Hubert, who had been fighting stabbing his fingers straight into his eyes, watched Ferdinand through his lashes. 

“You read it. On Instagram” his focus shifted to the control panel, just as his hand came up to begin and massage his temples, fighting off the impending headache. There was a slow beeping light. 

“You alerted the Security Department, is what you did. Now we are going to be stuck in this damn elevator for at least thirty minutes while Jeritza makes the appropriate calls to get it up and working again” Ferdinand cringed with every word out of Hubert’s mouth. He frankly looked like a kicked puppy. A kicked puppy left out in the rain. Who hasn’t been fed in a long time. As angry as Hubert was with the predicament, he had to admit he wasn’t entirely mad at Ferdinand. It was clear to him that the Aegir’s mind had been plagued since their earlier argument. Hubert supposed that had to do with his complete lack of remembrance of the conference papers, and his obviously childish elevator mistake. The situation was, however, extremely frustrating. Ferdinand backed up against the corner of the elevators, shoulders dropped in shame. 

“Hubert do forgive me I- well I have had a lot on my mind today” his eyes were downcast, following the lines of the elevator floor. The only answer he got was a calculated grunt. That managed to be interesting enough for Ferdinand to look up, apparently, because in the next second, his honey eyes met Hubert’s piercing own. While he watched Ferdinand, Hubert had already stuck two fingers under his collar, forcefully loosening it until it stopped clinging to his neck so aggressively. While Ferdinand was used to warmth, Hubert found the stuffiness of the elevator (and maybe the company) far too hot. 

“I hope you are ready to admit full responsibility for this” he hissed, taking a step forward towards Ferdinand, whose eyes widened. 

“Yes- of course!” His eyes seemed to trail Hubert’s fingers as they slipped from his collar, tucking behind his bicep as he crossed his arms. 

“In any way, what- pray tell- has you so distracted. I would hope if there was an issue, you would bring it up with me. I think I have made it efficiently clear that I-“ he paused 

“That these things are important” Ferdinand seemed to smile at that, beaming like a puppy at the backhanded admission of care. He seemed to think over his next words carefully, before he sighed, almost as if he were gracing Hubert with a most shameful secret. 

“I admit I have been feeling quite mentally distant lately. It is as if my attention is being pulled into one single direction” Hubert could see Ferdinand’s fluttering eyes look up at him, before his head turned back to the elevator panel. From where he stood, Hubert could see every freckle on Ferdinand’s tan skin, a beautiful detail he had spent far too much time thinking about. With more hours of sun, it seemed like Ferdinand’s true colors shimmered. How had he never noticed how they rained down his face? Hubert hated the collar of Ferdinand’s dress shirt from halting the path of his eyes. 

Wait. When had he even stepped so close? Now that Hubert wasn’t watching Ferdinand’s features with careful dedication, did he notice their sudden proximity. Ferdinand, who seemed to have been talking through Hubert’s own distraction- and oh how ironic that was- watched him with a quip of his brow. Hubert scowled back. 

“Something on my collar?” There was a teasing glint to his words, as if he knew something Hubert didn’t. It made him want to wipe the self satisfied smirk off his face. The elevator, for how large it was, felt so suddenly constricting, the metallic gray walls closing in around the two men, who had locked eyes in silence. That foreign pressure Hubert had been thinking about returned, the one that made his mouth dry and his heart hammer in his ears. He felt drawn to Ferdinand, to his lips, his neck, his blessed fucking freckles that just begged to be traced by Hubert’s tongue-

It was impossible to tell who lunged first. Hubert had dipped his head hungrily, fingers gripping sunset hair as he surged forward, and to his surprise, was met with Ferdinand already on his toes and yearning for Hubert’s mouth. They crashed, Ferdinand an unstoppable force and Hubert and unwavering object, teeth nipping clumsily at each other’s lips. Deft, shaking hands gripped Hubert’s vest, pulling him flush against Ferdinands chest, making the executive stumble forward and brace his elbow against the elevator wall. Ferdinand kissed with the same level of urgency and passion he devoted to anything else, which didn’t surprise Hubert. There was no hesitation in his movements, no opening for Hubert to try and gain the upper hand in the situation. He may have been the one looming over Ferdinand, boxing him in against the wall, but it certainly wasn’t him calling the shots. The thought alone made Hubert moan. 

The moment the tension had broken, with both men losing all their inhibitions, a tide had seemed to wash over the both of them. Hubert, at least, found the answers he was looking for. The pressure, the dizzying thoughts, everything had been Ferdinand. And by the gods, if all those fights hadn’t been worth it. There wasn’t an ounce of regret, not when Ferdinand balanced on his toes to suck at Hubert’s bottom lip, pulling it back so he could dive his tongue inside his mouth. Once again, Hubert groaned, the hand that was still tangled in Ferdinand’s hair tugging until the man pulled off his lips with a wet pop. To his credit, Ferdinand looked downright annoyed, gracing Hubert with a most delicious glare, trying to pull free from his hand to dive back into the others lips. 

“Hm, quite relentless aren’t we” Hubert teased with a smirk. This was..uncharted territory for him, but he supposed crappy erotica novels had to be enough experience. He looked down at Ferdinand with a disinterested, yet mocking smile, and beneath him, the man  _ fumed _ , grasping Hubert by the collar and kicking off the wall, catching Hubert by surprise. In a second, it was Hubert’s back pressed against the opposite wall, railing digging into his hips as Ferdinand kept him there. 

“You’ve been playing with me for far too long Hubert, and I am getting increasingly impatient” Hubert had to fight off an eyebrow quip. He had done no such thing. If anything, it was Ferdinand who had been shoving himself into all of Hubert’s spaces, with his bright hair and overwhelming personality. It hardly felt like Hubert’s fault at all. Hubert’s hands tightened around the railing at his hips, gut twisting in just as Ferdinand’s lips shaped around words. 

“You are not telling me to stop” Hubert swallowed nervously. 

“No, I am not” 

Those words were apparently all Ferdinand needed to hear, in a second, his mouth was latched to the back of Hubert’s jaw, nipping and sucking at the skin with fervor. Those dastardly, sinful lips, pulling soft passionate sounds from Hubert’s chest, pressing against Hubert’s pulse point as if Ferdinand intended to bite, then ghosting over the skin until they wrapped around an earlobe. They moved with determination, with need, parting only to let teeth graze over the most sensitive parts of Hubert’s skin, pulling at his ear, at his jaw, down his neck until they met fabric, and then up again. All Hubert could do was slowly melt against the wall, thankful for the railing holding him up. Ferdinand was tearing down all of his defenses, and Hubert’s last efforts to maintain composure crumbled as soon as Ferdinand licked across the cut of his jaw, making him shudder audibly. 

“Do you know-“ Ferdinand spoke against his skin, long fingers sneaking underneath the buttons of his vest and slowly popping them open “-how many times a look from you has sent me spiraling?” Hubert had no words, no statement to respond, because he didn’t know. To him, it was Ferdinand’s aggressively warm gaze that was the assailant of his thoughts. Eyes the color of warm honey that Hubert could see every time he closed his own. Ferdinand bit down under Hubert’s jaw, making him choke back a groan. 

“Every time we argue, I can’t help but want to pounce” and Hubert nodded, because he felt like it was the only thing he could do. Ferdinand’s voice seemed to be the very air Hubert was breathing, sneaking into every one of his senses. The hyperfixation from before was nothing compared to how overwhelming each word was in Hubert’s ears. And he agreed. He agreed with every word the other was saying, because it was exactly how Hubert felt too. His little nod made Ferdinand chuckle, a soft and sweet sound, pressed right into the fabric of his shirt, where Ferdinand had tucked his face as he quickly worked on undressing Hubert from the waist up. As much as the executive wanted to return the favor, his legs felt like jelly underneath him, and he feared letting go of the railing would send both of them tumbling. And either way, Ferdinand looked to be having quite a good time untucking his shirt from his pants, sinful tongue darting out to wet his lips as the piece of clothing finally hung open. 

Hubert had no time to be insecure of his own build- which was leaning more on lanky than defined. Ferdinand, with a melodic, desperate whine, sunk his teeth into the skin of his collarbone almost as soon as it was revealed, biting what was sure to be a dark mark come tomorrow morning. And shit, Hubert couldn’t care less. He couldn’t give a shit whether he had marks for the rest of his life, so long as Ferdinand continued to do whatever the hell his lips were doing- and oh gods the leg that snuck in between his own- as long as he continued doing  _ that _ too. Hubert didn’t even fight his hips as they ground down on Ferdinand’s muscular thigh, growing erection sliding uncomfortable against the fabric of his slacks. He released a hand from the railing momentarily, to wrap his fingers around Ferdinands belt. There was no good reason as to why the man had to be so dressed.

“O-off” he tugged annoyedly at the belt, head rolling back to hit the elevator wall as Ferdinand gave an aggressive thrust of his hips forwards, making himself moan. Oh, if only Hubert believed in the divine, he would thank them for giving Ferdinand the voice of an angel. Hubert was met with a sudden need to assure he got intimately acquainted with ever pitch of Ferdinand’s pleasure. His pleas did not go in vain, Ferdinand reached down to unclasp his belt, yanking it out with a snap of his elbow, the sound of leather slapping resounding across the elevator. Hubert noted a twitch of Ferdinand’s cock at the sound, pressed and rutting against his own hips. He filed the information for later. Just in case. 

Meanwhile, belt already discarded onto the floor, Ferdinand had moved to swat off Hubert’s shirt clean off his shoulders, throwing that somewhere too. He seemed to finally realize, much to Hubert’s delight, that he was still suited up, as he began to quickly slip off the pale gray blazer, somehow folding it whilst biting and kissing at Hubert’s chest. Hubert could hear his sad  _ It’s Armani  _ comment play in the back of his head, and he sincerely wished he could be the one ripping it off of Ferdinand, he would tear a seam or two and show him what was really important in this situation. Once Ferdinand had finished multitasking, leaving Hubert to focus on his own uncomfortable clothed pleasure for a while, he finally pulled off from his chest, smiling down at the sea of marks and bites he had left behind. Hubert couldn’t see, he didn’t want to, so he watched Ferdinand’s eyes as they slowly blinked up to meet his own instead. Amidst the dark, lust filled haze, Hubert could see a sparkle illuminating them, a mischievous glint dancing in burning amber. 

And then Ferdinand was done, dropping out of Hubert’s sight and to his knees. And well, how could Hubert even care? If Ferdinand looked beautiful glancing up at him while standing, resting on his knees and watching Hubert through fluttering lashes made him divine. Ferdinand wasted no time, it was against his very nature to be patient, and Hubert had never loved that more than he did right now. With a quick, expert pull of fingers, Hubert’s own belt was discarded, thrown away with the ever growing pile of clothes. Hubert groaned, and he hadn’t meant to, but the allusion to the pleasure he was about to receive was far too overwhelming. To think, he had Aegir on his knees in front of him, desperately clawing at his pants as he struggled to throw them off, mouth hanging open as he panted from sheer want. Hubert was the luckiest man alive. In a surge of confidence, fueled mainly by a still undated need, Hubert tangled his hands behind Ferdinands ears, running blunt nails across his scalp as he slowly gathered all those soft sunset locks into a makeshift ponytail. Heavenly, absolutely heavenly. Ferdinand looked beautiful, face twisted in pleasure as he whined quietly, struggling not to pull away and lean into Hubert’s hands at his hair. 

And then he parted those gorgeously plump lips, and rolled his tongue out, and suddenly Hubert was the one plunged into whines, a sound he hadn’t ever thought himself capable of making. Ferdinand mouthed at Hubert’s cock through his underwear, trailing wet, hungry kisses up his erection. His hands, which always seemed to know where to go and what to do, grasped at Hubert’s hips, keeping him pinned uncomfortably against the wall. The handlebar dug into his back, he was still wearing his shoes, and with every sudden movement the elevator seemed to rock uncomfortably, but Hubert wanted to be nowhere else but where he was right now. Heaven was mechanical and dark gray, and his top executive on his knees in front of him. Ferdinand trailed his kisses all the way up to the hem of Hubert’s boxers. The moment his lips met skin again, Ferdinand fluttered his eyes up to meet Hubert’s unwavering gaze. There was something hidden amidst the dark honey, a trapped scream of  _ look at me, only me _ . How laughable, as if Hubert could ever look at anyone else but Ferdinand. 

The thought of speaking and breaking the silence was terrifying, and Hubert sincerely hoped that his eyes could convey how much he wanted to just  _ fuck _ Ferdinand’s mouth. Because if he didn’t move and take Hubert’s underwear off, Hubert was going to use the hair in his grasp to choke him. But leave it to Ferdinand to always know what to do. He nipped at the waistline, teasing, before he grasped the fabric between pearly white teeth, hands shifting from his hips to the fabric, and slowly -tantalizingly so- freed Hubert’s cock from where it was trapped. Hubert sprang free, and he couldn’t help the relieved groan that came with it. And Ferdinand, oh Ferdinand, looked at Hubert’s erection like it was glowing, eyes wide and lips parted. If Hubert didn’t know better, he would say Ferdinand looked at him like he was hypnotized. And Hubert couldn’t get enough of it. He wanted to urge Ferdinand on, force him to strip as bare as he was so Hubert could finally drink in every aspect of him, but the other part of him didn’t want to look away from his face. The way he slowly licked his lips, how his eyes closed momentarily as he shivered, the way stray locks of hair fell down over his forehead. 

And before Hubert could lose feeling in his legs, knees turning to jelly, Ferdinand surged forward, pressing the flat of his tongue to the underside of Hubert’s cock, and dragging upwards until he could mouth at the head. The sound Hubert made could barely be registered as human, it felt like a growl ripped directly from his chest, and when it reached his ears it barely felt his. Ferdinand, however, stared up at him in shock, lips still wrapped deliciously around the head of his cock. His shoulders shook, and for a second Hubert worried, worried that Ferdinand had finally realized what they were doing, that he had snapped out of his lust and realized it was Hubert in his mouth, Hubert’s hands in his hair. But it seemed the only thing Ferdinand realized was that he needed more, and he needed it right that second, because suddenly he was gripping Hubert’s ass and forcing him deeper into his mouth, and suddenly Hubert’s erection was pressed onto the back of Ferdinand’s throat. 

The way Ferdinand was looking up at him, the tight, wet heat of his mouth, everything was driving Hubert absolutely mad. To think, all that time spent fighting, all those instances of ignoring or running from the pressure in the room, and Hubert could’ve been bending Ferdinand over a table and fucking the disaagreement right out of him. Hubert was done wasting time. He yanked on Ferdinand’s hair, pulling the other back until his cock lay heavy over Ferdinand’s tongue. Ferdie made a sound, a yelp that melted into one of his melodic moans, but it was quickly choked off by Hubert plunging his cock back in, a quick thrust of his hips. And Ferdinand took him like his mouth was made with Hubert in mind. He gagged, and Hubert tried to pull back, he wasn’t quite so cruel that he would asphyxiate Ferdinand, but the man on his knees decided otherwise, and Hubert was quickly reminded of who out of the two had wrung control of the situation. Ferdinand forced himself forward until his nose was pressed against the pale skin of Hubert’s navel, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. Hubert made no effort to wipe them off, not when they looked quite so beautiful on the corners of his eyes. Instead he bucked his hips into Ferdinand’s mouth, and his cock was welcomed deeper down his throat, Ferdinand taking him with determination and grace. He was glad the elevator had thick doors, because Hubert found composure was an art lost on him. Already, and worse now that Ferdinand had begun bobbing his head with a feverish rhythm, Hubert could feel pleasure bubbling in his stomach, and his hands instinctively tightened on Ferdinands hair, pulling and twisting with Hubert’s building release. Meanwhile, Ferdinand swallowed him down, filling the space with small gags and noises of pleasure, hands over Hubert’s ass keeping him thrusting into his mouth. 

God, it was beautiful. The sight of Ferdinand, with his lips wrapped around his cock, tears spilling down his cheeks. Hubert was never going to forget that image. Lost in his own fantasy, about to warn the man of his impending release, he missed Ferdinand looking up at him, before pulling off Hubert with a lewd pop. The executive almost fell, feeling as if he had crashed into a wall, and he held the railing for dear life. 

“Ah- not yet” Ferdinand said, voice rough around the edges. “There’s a lot more I want to do” He let out a soft  _ tut _ - _ tut _ , shaking his finger at Hubert, who really just wanted to strangle him, and rose from his knees. With a swiftness Hubert had not expected, Ferdinand swiped his pants off. And well, to say Hubert was no longer that angry at the sudden halt was an understatement. In one quick move Ferdinand stood before him, bare and beautiful. Those freckles Hubert obsessed with spread down his chest, over his arms and torso, and down his beautiful toned legs. If he were to touch Ferdinand right now, there would be no doubt that he would feel cold marble on his fingertips instead of skin. Hubert wanted to say something, anything to express just how beautiful Ferdinand was, but no words came to him. The sentiment was not lost though, because Ferdinand’s confident exterior wavered, and he flushed under Hubert’s gaze. And oh, if that wasn’t even more gorgeous. 

As quickly as his aching body let him, Hubert reached for Ferdinand, wrapping a possessive arm around his neck and pulling him into a searing kiss. Ferdinand fell against his chest, hands pressed to his sternum as he kissed back just as furiously. Hubert couldn’t even think straight, he just wanted to explore the other man, feel him eternally. Damn the outside world, he would die a happy man in this elevator. He was shaken out of the daze when Ferdinand twisted them around, mouth still latched onto Hubert’s- and was that himself he tasted?- and effortlessly wrapped a leg around Hubert’s back, pressing their erections together and eliciting a moan from them both. Hubert reached to wrap a hand around their erections, eager to finally touch Ferdinand and take care of him, but his hand was quickly swatted away. 

“Stay still” and Hubert nodded quietly, making Ferdinand smile. “Good boy”

Ferdie brough that hand- the one he had slapped away- up to his mouth, and Hubert watched in a haze as those swollen, red lips wrapped around his fingers, sucking with the same vigor he had given to his cock just seconds before. While his index and middle finger pressed against Ferdinands tongue, Hubert stroked his thumb over Ferdinands chin, feeling suddenly very thankful he could watch the other man work saliva onto his hand. Spit dribbled down Ferdinands chin, and Hubert watched it roll over tan skin in a haze. 

Once Ferdinand decided Hubert’s fingers were wet enough he pulled them back, smiling proudly at his boss before he unhooked his leg from Hubert’s back, turning and pressing his chest to the cold wall of the elevator. With one hand, he reached back, cupping his ass and pulling the tender skin back to expose himself to Hubert, who really only gripped Ferdinands waist to steady himself. He could cum from the sight alone, Ferdinand spreading himself out for him, red rim begging for his fingers- for his cock. Maybe god was real after all. 

“Come on Hubert” Ferdinand whined, forehead pressed to the wall. “It’s about time.”

Let it be known that Hubert von Vestra does not ignore direct commands. With a shaky, unsure hand, he pressed his fingers to Ferdinand’s entrance, stroking the muscle there. His other hand gripped Ferdinands perfect waist. Hubert watched as his fingers sunk into the man below him, arms trembling with excitement as Ferdinand let out a long, drawn out whimper. Once both fingers sunk into the base, and Hubert felt his already leaking cock twitch at the thought that Ferdinand was loose enough for it, he dropped forward, forehead pressed between Ferdinands strong shoulder blades, feeling every shiver and spasm as Hubert stroked his insides. 

Hubert would be happy just pleasuring the other man. The thought crashed on him like a tidal wave. He would be completely content just bringing Ferdie to completion over and over again. Hearing his moans, his cries, and heaven forbid, Hubert’s own name, spill from those gorgeous lips was enough. But Ferdinand wanted him, he had made that abundantly clear. He thrust his hips back onto Hubert’s hand like it was the only thing he needed, and the thought of denying the beautiful man anything was dastardly. Hubert spread his fingers wide, Ferdinand's knees buckling and hitting the wall in front of him. He shoved his fingers in until Ferdie cried out, and then pulled them back to the first knuckle, fucking the digits into him without remorse. And Ferdinand took them. Not once did he pull away, hips stuttering back onto Hubert at an even quicker pace than Hubert had set. 

“I- no more!” Ferdinand cried out, nails digging into the skin of his ass. “Stop playing with me, Vestra” Hubert snickered darkly, pulling his fingers out and relishing in the sudden yelp he got from Ferdie. There was something fun about teasing the redhead, something that made the experience all the more unforgettable. Hubert was, after all, using this as a learning experience, finding out exactly what he liked in a way books could never offer. That is, during the short moments when Ferdinand was not absolutely rocking his world. He wiped his fingers on his pants, which hung half open and hugging his thighs, and then wrapped his hand tentatively around his erection.

It dawned on him that he was really about to have sex with Ferdinand. Well, he was sure the whole ‘having sex’ part had been breached about one blowjob ago, but he really was here, about to put his dick in Ferdinand. Only if he hurried up it seemed, the look Ferdinand was shooting back at him was almost worthy of praise from Hubert, who was reigning champion in toe curling glares. He sighed, shoving his thoughts to the back of his mind. He missed Ferdinand’s mouth, there hadn’t been any time to really think while the other was assaulting him. Slowly, far too much so if Ferdinand’s groan of annoyance was anything to go by, Hubert pressed inside him, sighing brokenly as Ferdinand’s heat enveloped him. The sensation was indescribable, and Hubert had no time to collect himself as Ferdinand shoved his hips back onto him, angelic voice filling every inch of the elevator. Hubert was mesmerized. His hands quickly shot up to grip toned waist, knees shaking as he tried to match Ferdinand’s rampaging rhythm, but to no avail. All Hubert could do was teeth at Ferdinand’s back while the other sook out his own pleasure, leaving Hubert a stuttering, shaking mess. It was enjoyable, in its own strange way, to be so thoroughly used.

Hubert gripped Ferdinand tight, chest heaving with every breath. Everything was going so fast, the elevator was spinning around him, but all he could focus on was Ferdinand. His back arched beautifully, powerful legs holding both of them up, not shaking in the slightest even with Huberts weight sprawled out over him. His hair begged for attention, so Hubert unlatched one hand and gripped the orange locks tightly, yanking back until Ferdinand’s body curved deliciously. And oh, Ferdinand was babbling incoherently, words melting into cries of pleasure and right back into broken begs for more. It all hugged Hubert’s consciousness, suffocated him, surrounded him, and it was only at the sound of Ferdinand crying out his name that it all exploded. With a garbled shout, he came, spilling inside of Ferdinand. He stopped moving, trembling as feelings slowly melted into nothingness, but Ferdinand worked him through, doubling his efforts. His hips lost all sense of rhythm, and hazily, Hubert could see Ferdinand stroking himself. He really wished he had the capacity to watch, but alas, his brain had apparently been fucked into mush. Distantly, he heard Ferdinand cum, a sound that mimicked hands slamming onto the elevator wall and curses that sounded foreign in Ferdinands voice. And just when the feeling of Ferdinand tightening around him bordered painful, the ginger man pulled back with a satisfied groan. Cum dribbled down Ferdinand’s legs, but neither of the two could begin to care. 

“Hubert…” His haze snapped up, meeting Ferdinands own. Shakily, he reached out and helped Ferdinand turn around, leaning him against the wall and dropping carefully over him, panting quietly. 

“Now that was just months in the making was it not?” He ginger teased. Hubert supposed that, yes, that had been building up for far too long, he was just too emotionally constipated to realize it. How annoying, they really could’ve been doing this for ages. Ferdinand looked like he had something more to say, something important, judging by the sparkle in his eye, but he was interrupted by a metallic whirring, and a sudden jolt of the elevator. 

They were moving again. Oh fuck they were moving. Ferdinand’s eyes widened, matching Hubert’s own bewildered expression, before they both dove down to retrieve clothes. Underwear was thrown about, Hubert forever thankful his pants and boxers had remained somewhat on his legs, and shirts were messily tucked in. Hubert watched with horror as Ferdinand slipped gray boxers over the drying cum on his leg, but there was hardly any time to question decisions. It was only when Hubert was hastily buttoning Ferdinand’s vest that the elevator doors swung open with a ding. They should’ve been relieved, even if they were half an hour late to a meeting with Blaiddyd, but all Hubert could feel was heart racing anxiety. Ferdinand looked calm enough, although far too red, and Ferdie assured him none of the marks were visible, but Hubert couldn’t help but pull at his collar in nervousness. Taking that final step out of the elevator was terrifying. 

“I will… go let Mr.Blaiddyd know why we are late” Hubert spoke, coughing awkwardly. There was the looming question of what came next, or at least the fact that they should recognize what they just did. Post-nut clarity was setting in, and Hubert was cursing himself for everything that had happened in the last thirty minutes. He was about to spiral back into his own head, when Ferdinand’s voice broke through, as it always did. 

“Hm. You should come brief me about what he says later. In my office.” 

Hubert could hate himself tomorrow, right? There was no point in doing so today. He had more bad choices to make. 


	2. “Idiot”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ferdinand angers God, Hubert knows too much, and they both share one braincell that bounces between them like the VCR logo 
> 
> Tags: Top Hubert, Bottom Ferdie, Creampie, Cockwarming/edging, they’re stupid but what’s new, using Siri for non intended purposes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t look at me just take my filth

Ferdinand did not run away. 

He had, in all sense of the word, done exactly that, but if he absolutely had to call it something, he would brand it something along the lines of “strategic retreat”. A calculated, planned escape born out of rational deduction rather than heart wrenching fear. The fact that his leave from Hubert included brisk walking (but definitely not jogging) in the opposite direction from said man did not mean it was  _ running away _ . It took many more factors to achieve that, one which was cowardice, and Ferdinand was not a coward. 

A coward wouldn’t have offered to see Hubert later. An idiot would. And Ferdinand was self aware enough to see  _ that _ was a more accurate description.

So no. He wasn’t a coward, he was just stupid. Plain as day, clear as water. No matter how hard Ferdinand tried to fight it, he had to face the reality of the situation, which included his enormous idiocy. One could even say it was  _ caused _ by said idiocy. Who in their right mind assaults their boss in an elevator? Or well, maybe enticed was a better choice of word, rather than assault, because Hubert had jumped him with the same amount of force and excitement as Ferdinand had jumped him. Actually, if he remembered the situation correctly, maybe even more, if the look Hubert had been giving him was anything to go by. 

  
  


Ferdinand clearly remembered the way those emerald eyes had trailed his neck, like a predator stalking its next meal. The image of Hubert, pulling at his collar, looking at him as if he intended to devour him, would be burned into his mind forever. The methodical, yet rapid heave of his chest with every breath, how his heart had felt under Ferdinands touch, strong and rapid, the way his body twisted with every one of those surprising sounds. It all flashed behind his eyes in repetition. Who would’ve thought Hubert was capable of making those handsome, lewd faces? He was so collected usually; even when they bickered the most he emoted was a bored glare. But in the elevator, when Ferdinand had dived in, teething at his neck and chest, those brows (brow bone? Brow area. Jury was still out on whether he had eyebrows or perpetual stress wrinkles) had twisted, mouth hanging open in pleasure, and Ferdinand had truly seen heaven. Oh what he wouldn’t give to have those hips under his fingers again, that mouth on his, thick cock in his-

Ferdinand shook his head, running a hand through his mussed hair. Being thirsty was not solving any of his problems.

He retreated, and that was a good word for it, from the Blue Lions floor with haste, heading for the staircase. There was no way he was setting foot in that elevator for at least a month, and especially not quite so soon after his little...mistake? Could it really be considered a mistake? Wait yes. Yes it could. Hubert was his boss, goddamn it! They had probably broken about a dozen rules, and that’s not even counting the ethical dilemma their little tryst now posed. And- oh god- Ferdinand and Hubert had been fighting about salaries before their sudden hook-up, there was no way Hubert wouldn’t think Ferdinand was using him to try and get a raise. The executive stumbled, feeling his face drop in shame. The things he had said, the way he had overstepped his bounds, they all circled around his head like comically large tweety birds, haunting him. This was all a huge mess, curse his dick! And curse Hubert for being the vile goblin to curse his dick. And curse everyone for everything and most of all curse himself for being so grandiosily stupid! 

The sound of his feet slamming down onto the stairs echoed around him, but Ferdinand couldn’t hear anything but moans of pleasure in his ears. 

He reached the Black Eagles floor moments later, positively sweaty from the descent, and tired of damning inanimate objects to hell. He threw the large, glass double doors open, a tad dramatically, and quickly stepped into the comfortable buzz of the department floor. Usually, just being in his natural work space was enough to put Ferdinand in a good mood. He loved hearing his friends work, loved watching them distractedly as they moved around with smiles on their faces. When he stepped in today, however, the hushed conversations did nothing to quell his anxiety. The floor was relatively empty, at least of Hubert, for which Ferdinand was eternally grateful, but even the very air of the space felt constricting, nauseating even. Linhardt and Lysethea chatted amicably by the hallway in front of his office, hands linked as they leaned against the wall. Ferdinand all but barreled through them in his haste to lock himself up, breaking them apart with a stuttered  _ sorry _ as he ran into the safety of his office. He was sure he had seen Dorothea step out of Edelgard’s office, giving him a quizzical look before he disappeared into the threshold of his temporary haven. At least nobody could look at him in here. Ferdinand swore that the first person to gaze at him for more than three seconds would suddenly be able to guess everything that had gone down in the last hour. After all, one could hardly hide dark hickeys and sex-tangled hair in only thirty seconds. Ha! Maybe even less, in all honesty, the moments between orgasm and reaching the intended floor were hazy at best. 

Part of Ferdinand wished his memory would also cloud the whole..sex thing, but it was a tiny, overshadowed voice in his head. How the hell could Ferdinand wish to forget? He had been dreaming of a chance to see Hubert like that for months. It wasn’t out of any sort of romantic intent, heavens no, that was utterly ridiculous, he just..thought about having sex with him a lot. And come on, who could blame him? Hubert walked around in those dark, tight suits, with sharp cuts and marked waists. And hell, his belts, Ferdinand always noticed his belts (not because he was looking at his dick,  _ definitely _ not). They were never anything but the finest leather, embroidered with the most detailed and beautiful gold designs. What Ferdinand wouldn’t give to have Hubert take one of those belts and use it on him. Snap it hard enough to imprint the embroidery on his skin. When Hubert had snapped it off in the elevator, the leather cracking against itself, Ferdinand had seen stars. Ah, he was never going to get over that sound, that sharp jerking motion Hubert had done to get the accessory off. He was never going to get over anything that had happened in the elevator, was he? 

Without noticing, Ferdinand had slumped down into his office chair, sinking into the plush leather as his mood soured. He groaned, face twisting in disgust as he felt Hubert’s cum dripping down the crevice of his ass. Well, now his pants were dirty, and they had missed a meeting, and Hubert probably hated him, and Ferdinand really,  _ really  _ wanted to go home! Thankfully it wasn’t quite too early to make the day unbearable, he probably only had two more hours before he could safely retreat back into his car- 

Hubert drove him home. 

“Oh come  _ on _ !” Ferdie cried out, pressing his face into his hands and whining desperately. Did God hate him? Was that it? Had he angered some sort of higher power in some way, who now deemed it necessary to ruin his life? That had to be it. Ferdinand needed to repent for his sins. Pay for his injustices in the eyes of the lord. Or whatever, he should probably ask Marianne down in communications to cleanse him or take him to confessional. That’s what god you the A-Ok pass from God right? Or maybe it wasn’t a Christian thing, maybe he had angered a Roman god. Zeus probably. Wait Zeus was Greek- oh he was panicking wasn’t he?! 

Ferdinand slammed his hands down onto his desk. And then he lifted them again slowly because  _ ow _ , why the hell did he just do that? Ugh, he needed to focus. With a wild shake of his head, and ignoring the way bruises on his neck pulled at the action, Ferdinand began to try and gleam the best possible way to move through this situation. Step one was probably talk to Hubert. True, he didn’t want to at all, but it was the most responsible thing to do. There was no way Ferdinand was letting this stew and get worse, not when a serious conversation could probably solve at least some of the problems they had made. Ferdinand would rather face embarrassment than let unspoken disagreement ruin the fine crafted friendship him and Hubert had slowly built. On top of that, Ferdinand was great at pinning blame on himself, that was true, but he also had to admit, it took two people to have sex, right? So, first order of business was to march right into Hubert’s office and demand they talk about everything, probably apologize, and agree to never bring it up again. He forced himself to stand up, and his nose wrinkled again. 

Revise that, first order was now to run to the bathroom and hope that he could- well- clean up. 

Second order of business, then, was to talk to Hubert. Ferdinand would apologize for his lack of restraint, letting Hubert know it had been a stressful couple of weeks, and that his body probably craved some sort of immediate reaction (lie). He would then apologize for what he had said, cleaning up the fact that no, Hubert had in no way been tempting Ferdinand for months (also lie). And finally, he would beg Hubert that they ignore all that happened, and encourage him to do the mature thing and move on from the whole ordeal, and keep reinforcing their friendship as if everything was fine and dandy. 

Except that, Ferdinand wasn’t fond of lying, and especially to his friends, and that apology had a lot of half-truths and misleading statements. He couldn’t look Hubert in the eye and honestly tell him that he had never thought about having sex with him. Not when Ferdinand spent hours fantasizing about mounting the executive in his lavish office and riding him until his legs fell off. Or whenever his consciousness wandered off whenever Hubert spoke up in meetings, conjuring up imagines of Hubert bent over the meeting table, taking Ferdinand's cock like he was crafted for it. And how could Ferdinand seriously be expected to believe Hubert hadn’t wanted this as well? He had meant every word that came out of his lips in the elevator. More and more had Ferdinand caught Hubert staring at him during meetings, watching his every move with disarming intensity. It wasn’t the same way he looked at anyone else, with calculated, well-meaning judgement, no this intensity was akin to a growing fire, burning bright behind mint eyes and threatening to spill. Also, Hubert had gotten into the habit of breaking sentences off whenever Ferdinand would talk, as if suddenly his attention was needed elsewhere. One could hardly blame Ferdinand for acting on the signs that were clearly there! 

So no, he couldn’t just lie to Hubert. It was probably worth it to figure out just where the other man stood in all of this. Maybe, and that was a very big maybe, Hubert wasn’t completely displeased by the entire situation. Could there be a glimmer of hope? And god- Ferdinand didn’t want to jinx it, but could there possibly be more? Because there was a lot of things he had found out about Hubert that the executive was dying to dig into. Let it be known Ferdinand never did anything half-assedly, and Hubert had presented him with a myriad of opportunities. Why, who would’ve thought Hubert loved being ordered around like that. It was a good thing Ferdinand had been feeling so aggravated, if not he may have never found that lovely detail out. 

Ugh, why was it all so nice to think about? Ferdinand should be trying to bleach his brain, not imagine how much Hubert loved being kicked around. 

Ferdinand realized that, in his distraction, he had been standing idly in the middle of his office, having meant to go to the bathroom. Well, at least he was an idiot in private this time. With a huff, and he had really been grumbling and cursing far too much for a man of his refined personage, he strode to the door, wrapping his fingers around the handle, and throwing the large door open. 

Only to come eye to eye (eye to chest really) with Hubert von Vestra. 

“HNGAH! Hubert! Friend! Hello!” The words burst out of Ferdinand, stumbling over each other like anxious hunting dogs, ready to run out of their pen. Hubert, to his credit, did not look much better. He had the look about him that told Ferdinand he was surprised to find the man in his office- but really where else would he be?

“Uh- Ferdinand” Ferdinand forced a smile, hiding the grimace behind his teeth as liquid slowly hardened over his leg. He stepped back, allowing Hubert to step into his office. Revise the plans  _ again _ ! Talking to Hubert was apparently back on the number one spot. 

“Look Hubert I-“ Ferdinand sighed, leaning back over his desk and crossing his arms, long hair falling over the side. If he didn’t have so much pride, he would’ve hung his head to avoid looking at his boss. “I’m sorry. I really am. I should not have jumped you like that, we should’ve talked; I should’ve had better control of myself and I am just…extremely sorry. Please find it in your heart to forgive me” 

He dared a glance at Hubert and found his beautiful face twisted pensively. Oh that did wonders for his anxiety! Ferdinand was about to say more, let words spill out of him in a flurry of shame and panic, but Hubert’s deep voice stopped him in his tracks. 

“Did you know...that Dorothea’s been having sex with Edelgard for months?” 

_ What?! _

_ “ _ What?!” Ferdinand hissed, mouth dropping open at the sudden admission. Hubert, thank the lord, elaborated. 

“I was coming back to your office, initially to apologize for much the same reasons as you just did. I talked to Dimitri and afterwards as I was coming back down, Edelgard called me into her office.” He coughed, and Ferdinand could see a blush begin to spread across his cheeks. Hubert sighed, bringing a hand to the bridge of his nose and massaging it before he continued on with his story. 

“I will.. spare you the details, so let me just say this. There are  _ very _ good cameras in the elevators-“ and Ferdinand blanched, feeling faint, but Hubert did not grant him the mercy of ceasing. “ -Edelgard called me into her office and we had a little chat. As it turns out, the problem is not with…  _ copulating _ during company hours, but with  _ where _ we choose to do so. And well, I got a lot more details about things I did not want to know, and I doubt I can ever look at Edelgard or Dorothea in the eye again.” 

Ferdie’s blinked, and he felt strangely vacant. The words registered, sure, but a logical, or even comprehensible response, seemed unattainable. His best friend was fucking the CEO of the company they both worked for. And said CEO and self-proclaimed ex-lifelong rival had seen him get his guts rearranged by  _ her _ childhood best friend. It was- how the hell was he supposed to even begin to process all that?! Hubert looked...well he didn’t look mad about it. And that’s what really got Ferdinand thinking. If Edelgard was having said relations of her own then, well, it would frankly be hypocritical of her to chastise Hubert and Ferdinand for doing the same, right? On top of that, he was still semi hung up on something Hubert had said before. And the last thing he wanted was to think about Thea and Edelgard…

“You said initially. What did you mean initially? If not come to address the issue, why come at all? Just to share the horror that comes with knowing far too much?”

To his credit, Hubert looked slightly baffled at that, choosing to look out the window rather than at Ferdinand. Why, if he looked at Hubert’s face hard enough, he could make out the desire to take a running leap and just  _ yeet _ himself out the window. It was written somewhere along the crease of his forehead. But, there’s a reason office building windows don’t open. Instead of trying to hurl all six feet something of body off the 57th floor, Hubert instead took a tentative step forward, placing himself between Ferdinand’s legs. 

And then a gloved hand moved carefully up his thigh. 

Ferdinand gasped quietly, staring wide-eyed at the hand wrapping around the top of his thigh. Ah, that’s why he came back. Slowly, he looked up at Hubert’s face, searching his eyes for any sort of mockery or disgust, but found only...shyness? Aw, it was a cute look on Hubert, who was always so shut off and dour. To see him look so unsure and embarrassed was...well cute. 

“I’ve never done this before...” he whispered, and Ferdinand couldn’t help but watch as his lips moved. The words made him smile, and he reached down to place his own hand over Hubert’s own, which had moved up to his hip and was rubbing careful circles over the fabric. 

“Yes you have! Once, at least” he teased, and watching Hubert’s face fall back into a scowl was enough to make Ferdinand laugh. He didn’t want Hubert to look so unsure! Now that he had learnt (far too much) that the very CEO and secretary were in cahoots, he really couldn’t find it in himself to feel  _ bad  _ about anything. And if Hubert wanted this too; and he did, he had literally come back for more, there really was nothing Ferdinand could think up that excused pushing the man away. So instead, he snaked a hand across Hubert’s back, and pulled him closer to his mouth, ghosting rosy lips over Hubert’s own.

Ferdinand would never get enough of kissing Hubert. He had come to that conclusion in the elevator and he reaffirmed it now, as Hubert’s tongue pressed into his mouth. The man kissed with every aspect of his personality, sure and calculating, kissing with the purpose of learning exactly what Ferdinand liked and exploiting that to make sure he had the man melting beneath him. Yet, if Ferdinand thought Hubert’s desperate, messy kisses were addicting, he was not prepared for how absolutely intoxicating it was to be kissed so slowly and passionately. Hubert leaned over him and Ferdinand had pushed up to sit at the edge of the desk now, while Hubert’s hands gripped at his hips. His fingers dug through the fabric, and Ferdie could almost feel them on his skin. Or was he just remembering how they had felt, only an hour prior? 

There was no rush, no desperation, as they kissed languidly, small smiles on both their faces. Ferdinand’s chest ached for more of Hubert’s body, he longed to spread his fingers wide over his chest, to dig them in his surprisingly soft hair and to pull Hubert flush to him, so he could hear his breathing and all those wonderful sounds again. But he didn’t want to break the peace of their strangely intimate moment. Hubert, as if reading Ferdinands mind, nudged his knees apart, stepping ever closer to Ferdie and bringing his other hand down to wrap around his nape, thumb tilting Ferdinand’s chin to the side so he could kiss deeper into his mouth. And that’s what really did Ferdinand in. He breathed out a moan into Hubert’s mouth, feeling his spine melting as he let himself fall forward onto Hubert, the taller man catching him by the waist and pulling back so their noses touched. 

“Come on, to your chair” he whispered, voice filled with an emotion Ferdinand was far too lost to decipher. He was shaky on his feet, but Ferdie was led back to his expensive office chair, extremely glad he had spoiled himself with a large, comfortable seat months prior. Hubert sat, legs spread wide, and then pulled the dazed Ferdinand onto his lap, the ginger quickly accommodating and spreading himself over Hubert’s legs like a cat. Only seconds later, he was being dragged back into that deliciously warm kiss, arms wrapped tight around Hubert’s neck as the other began to slowly peel back layers of clothing on Ferdinand. His blazer was first, landing somewhere over his carpeted floor, shirt and belt joining soon after. Hubert was definitely working slower than he had in the elevator, yet Ferdinand’s mind was so perfectly blank, all he could focus was on the way Hubert gripped his bottom lip between his teeth, everything else shut out by the buzzing in his brain. All he registered were the soft sounds of pleasure he was making, the way his hips ground down over Hubert’s erection, gyrating slowly and pressing their crotches together as Hubert kissed down the line of Ferdinand’s jaw. Teeth raked over his pulse, down the line of his exposed neck until they began to clamp down over his chest, Ferdinand arching back and moaning as Hubert got to further marking his chest. His hands wrapped around Hubert’s thighs behind where he straddled, right over the knee, squeezing with every suck to his chest. 

Hubert was muttering things, soft strings of praise that broke through the static, making Ferdinand preen and smile, head tilting back in glee. “I want you.” he slurred at one point while Hubert twisted a nipple between his teeth. “Please, Hubert.” The man beneath him groaned, licking up his chest with sudden fervor, only to catch Ferdinand’s lips again. Distantly, Ferdinand thought Hubert might’ve answered, if the way his lips shaped words over Ferdinand’s own was any indication, but all Ferdie could focus on was the way Hubert’s cock slotted against the crevice of his ass. It was a sudden, uncontrollable yearning, a desperate need that had Ferdinand babbling tiredly, pressing his hips down hard. Hubert gripped his waist, nails digging into tan skin as he shifted, grinding back up into Ferdinand. Ah, Ferdinand could see Hubert’s face, eyes shut tightly, mouth twisted in pleasure as Ferdinand lifted his ass, only to drag his body down against Hubert’s lap again, cocks pressing to get her through the fabric. 

The clothing was frustrating, but Ferdinand did not have the drive to get up and tear his pants off. That required far too much thinking, too much energy, and right now his brain was locked into the feeling of Hubert beneath him, too obsessed to even think about moving. Hubert seemed to be troubled by the clothing too, reaching down to rip his belt out - embroidered beautifully like always- and throw it to the side. Ferdinand followed the leather down to the floor, like an excited puppy that just saw its owner pull out a leash. He heard Hubert laugh briskly beneath him, pale fingers pressing against his cheek to drag his attention back to him. And damn, if that wasn’t better than some stupid belt. Hubert had thrown his blazer off, discarded somewhere, and unbuttoned his shirt, leaving it hanging off his shoulders. It made Ferdinand lick his lips, shoulders shaking in sudden lust as Hubert looked up at him. He could tell those gorgeous, mint eyes were exploring him; digging into every crevice of his physical body, and then diving down even further, reading him in a way only Hubert could. 

His cock twitched in interest. Wow, who could’ve guessed Ferdinand got off on being watched. Really, what a surprise. 

There were fingers at his waistline, and suddenly he was lifted- albeit shakily- off of Hubert’s lap, at least enough so the man could peel off the last remaining articles of clothing off of a lust-dazed Ferdie. And Hubert was looking at his hand, why was Hubert looking at his hand? 

_ Oh _ . 

Ferdinand exploded in red, feeling heat radiate off his cheeks as Hubert watched his own, dried cum stick to his fingers, looking far too delighted, in an amused sort of way, with the whole filthy idea. Ferdinand was torn between being even more embarrassed, and being curious to see just how much Hubert liked the idea of Ferdie stuffed with his cum. The decision seemed to be made for him because Hubert lunged at him like a new man; the air of tranquility not quite shattered, but definitely threatened, as suddenly a very naked Ferdinand was pressed back against the desk, Hubert’s mouth biting harshly into his neck. He hadn’t lifted off the chair, but his hands had shifted to hold Ferdie’s hips, and he was bent over the ginger man completely. 

“Hot…” and Ferdinand flushed harder, as Hubert spoke profanities into the shell of his ear. “Filled with my cum like this, walking around the office with me inside of you-” Ferdinand couldn’t help but moan, teeth gritting as Hubert ground his hips up against him in hard, shallow thrusts. 

“For the love of- Hubert please!” he whined deliriously. “I want it, I feel so empty...” Ferdinand whispered, too embarrassed to really speak such lewd words out loud. But he was glad he said them, Hubert dove down to unbutton his pants with sudden urgency, growling into his ear as he pulled his cock out of his underwear. God, if Ferdinand was mesmerized before, he was drunk now, watching the curve of that beautiful cock with a deep, intense desire, wanting nothing more than to sink into it. And Hubert wasted no time. He slapped Ferdinand’s hip gently, snapping him out of his trance. 

“Turn around, gorgeous”. Gorgeous? Oh hardly, Ferdinand wasn’t the one that looked like the personification of the devil, sitting back on a chair that mimicked a throne with a look that just reeked of sacreligious defilement. Hubert was the gorgeous one, in a way that probably only Ferdinand appreciated. But he did as he was told because sometimes he was very good at that, and turned around, crossing his arms over his mahogany desk and resting his head over his forearms, sitting back on Hubert’s dick with a bright grin. His knees ached, but only dully, and he dug his feet behind Hubert’s back, brushing his hair out of his face so he could properly watch as Hubert wrapped long fingers around his cock, reaching over with his free hand to spread Ferdinand open. He licked his lips as he watched, or so Ferdie guessed based on how he felt, the mess he had left previously. It still made him blush, but knowing it was so well received made the uncomfortable walking period to his office  _ so _ worth it. 

Hubert pressed his thumb to Ferdinand’s entrance, and the ginger man gasped, smile widening as the digit slipped inside of him effortlessly. He rolled his hips back on it, taking it fully with a broken hum. Just the feeling of being filled again was so satisfying, body buzzing happily as Hubert stroked over his hip. It was over before it began, because why would Hubert ever make Ferdinand's life that easy.  _ Asshole _ . Still, he was given no time to complain, as much as he loved to, the words dying in his throat as Hubert gripped his hips, sliding him down to sink slowly onto his cock. 

“G-god yes” Ferdinand groaned, sitting back on Hubert’s lap with a dazed smile, arms extending forward to grip the edge of the desk, tremors exploding through his shoulders as his back arched. Oh this was perfect, Ferdinand couldn’t help but laugh softly. Hubert wrapped his fingers around his hair, and then twisted his hand to collect the mess of ginger in his grip, chuckling along with Ferdinand as he pulled him back, pressing his chest to Ferdie’s back. 

“You like this? I haven’t even moved, Ferdie” he said, not an ounce of mockery in his voice. He sounded… surprised? Ferdinand turned to look at him with a soft grin, nodding his head distractedly. He could honestly live like this, naked on Hubert’s lap, filled to the brim with cock and cum- and god just the thought had him blushing furiously, who thought this was something he would enjoy so much?

“Very well” Ferdinand blinked at Hubert. The hell was that supposed to mean? Hubert just reached down to untuck Ferdinands legs from his sides, slowly extending them so he was sitting down, and gently massaging his knees. He rolled the chair up to the desk, making sure Ferdinand was comfortable back against his chest, and then reached past him and opened Ferdinand’s laptop. 

“Huh?” Hubert shushed him. 

“I’m going to log into my email and catch up on work” Ferdinand's eyes widened, and he squirmed, making himself gasp as Hubert shifted inside of him. He was so painfully hard, release was right there but...there was a certain challenge to it, swing how long he could last just warming Hubert’s cock, see which of the two would crumble first and seek their release. Ferdinand could feel Hubert’s thundering heartbeat against his back, could hear his labored breathing, and he smirked. Did he really think he could last longer than Ferdinand? Hubert really underestimated how content Ferdie was at that exact moment. He let his head fall back over Hubert’s shoulder, humming quietly, and pressed his hips down, drinking up Hubert’s groan happily. Ferdinand had been issued a challenge, and he was gonna  _ wreck  _ the hell out of this sad gargoyle man. 

The jest ten minutes were bliss incarnate. Hubert types away at his laptop, answering emails and making documents. Every time he began to go soft, he would grip Ferdinands waist and rotate his hips a couple of times, and god Ferdinand could feel him growing inside of him, which was almost enough to break his resolve. But every time Hubert did so, it was harder to get back to work, oh Ferdinand could tell, his hips have little thrusts, involuntary little shifts that bad Ferdie gasping into Hubert’s ear. 

By the thirty minute mark, Ferdie encountered a problem he had not thought about. While edging Hubert was absolutely the most entertaining thing, he hasn’t realized how annoying it was to be completely ignored. Ferdinand craves Hubert’s undivided attention, not his stupid horse-sticker decorated laptop. But when things took a turn for the worst, Ferdinand was a master and bringing them back. Sure, his methods could be considered slightly underhanded, because they were, but office sex was a lawless battlefield, and Ferdinand was out for blood. He started slowly, masking small movements of his hips as accidents. A small press there, a tight squeeze here, all tiny little things to make Hubert squirm. It seemed to work, albeit slowly, as Hubert’s breathing began to pick up. Yeah, playing into his inexperience wasn’t nice, but sometimes you have no choice but to play the cards you are dealt, alright?! 

Ferdinand was sure his plan was working when Hubert made his tenth spelling mistake, growling quietly as he finally turned to look at Ferdinand. 

“I thought you were happy enough to just sit on me and drool, are you really that impatient” Ferdie frowned. 

“I don’t  _ drool _ . And yes, I am quite happy here-“ and he gave a small roll of his hips, which had Hubert gripping his thigh tightly. “-But I don’t appreciate you giving my laptop more attention than you’re giving me. I mean really, it’s quite rude. You should treat your employees better,  _ sir”  _ That got him a small choke, as Hubert’s eyes widened slightly. Well...duly noted. 

“I think I’ve treated you with all the respect you deserve...lackey?” Ferdinand laughed. 

“God no. Not lackey, something else”

“Hm. Servant?”

“Eh, not doing anything for me”

“Slave?”

“Oo! Wait no, that’s a little...not now, at least” Hubert snickered, and Ferdinand turned back to see him try and hold back a laugh. 

“Idiot then” Ferdinand gasped. 

“You are  _ not  _ calling me idiot during sex!” Hubert just pushed him forward, folding Ferdinand over his own desk and looming behind him, still snickering like a little  _ bitch _ that Ferdinand was going to report to Edelgard for bullying and harassment in the workplace. 

“Oh stop laughing you over glorified Addams Family Values reject, before I leave you here blue-balled and crying” Hubert cocked his head to the side, which Ferdie could only see because he had his ear pressed to the wood and had turned back to stare at the man who was-surprisingly- still inside of him. 

“Blue...balled?” Ferdinand scoffed. 

“God, you’re lucky you’re cute- stop laughing!- you’re the worst. I can’t believe I’m letting you do this. I regret everything.” Hubert leaned over him, teething at his ear. 

“Regret, really? Because you’re leaking all over your nice table, and it sure doesn’t look like you’re not enjoying this” he marked that last word with a nice, slow roll of his hips, and the deep movement after all the wait could’ve moved Ferdinand to tears. It certainly shut him up, eyes closing tightly as he whined. Curse Hubert for being the fast learner that he was, that disgustingly bright man. The silence was apparently oh-so amusing to Hubert, who chuckled again. Ferdinand wasn’t sure he had ever heard Hubert laugh as much as he had today, the thought made him smile. Despite their excessive bickering, the thought that Hubert was  _ happy _ doing this with him was extremely nice. Not that there was any need to get sentimental, but it still made Ferdinand’s chest feel warm. 

Hubert pulled his cock back slowly, leaving only the head inside of Ferdinand, before he slammed back in, fucking a cry out of the man beneath him. He thrust in a deep, but slow rhythm, far too drawn out for Ferdinand to be any level of coherent. It felt like waiting and receiving at the same time, shifting from mind numbing pleasure to a devastating  _ need _ . Still, Ferdinand cried out with every thrust, fingers gripping the edge of his desk as tears rolled down his face. Hubert was faring no better, muttering Ferdinands name into his ear like a demented sort of prayer, words spewing out of him like derranged nonsense. Hubert fucked him with the care and precision of a surgeon, or maybe a torturer, if the overwhelming sensation Ferdinand felt meant anything. Still, his body burned with lust, even if Hubert prohibited him from seeking it out, holding his hips against the edge of the desk in a vice grip, making sure every ounce of pleasure was delivered by Hubert and Hubert alone. That thought, as it snaked into his head, was enough to crumble Ferdinand completely, the only hint Hubert got to his impending release was a cry of his name, before Ferdinand came over the table, all desperate moans and shaking limbs. Huber held him, arm spreading over his chest to hoist him up while he continued to fuck into him, pace speeding up irradicately, praises spweing from his lips.  _ Tight, so tight and good for me. Ferdinand… Ferdie… shit! _

Distantly, Ferdinand could feel Hubert releasing inside of him, but his body felt far too lightweight to fully understand the sensation. He was pulled back, somewhere along Hubert slipping out of him. He was back on his lap, seated across Hubert’s thighs this time, and there was a hand stroking his hair. It felt nice, to come back to reality in someone’s arms, being held and grounded like he was. 

“Mmhm, is you keep petting me I’ll fall asleep…” Ferdie mumbled, laughing quietly as he pressed closer to Hubert’s neck. 

“Go ahead, I’ll wake you in a couple of minutes so we can go home” Ferdinand nodded tiredly, smiling up at Hubert before he craned his neck up to leave a small kiss to Hubert’s lips. Against them, he spoke. 

“Hey Siri how do I get cum stains out of mahogany wood?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot (although scarce right now) I have under control, but I’ve challenged myself to have smut every chapter, so I’m taking requests for stuff you guys would wanna see during the next smut scenes!!! 
> 
> And as always, I’m on twitter under @diebreado1 and always happy to chat !!
> 
> Special shout out to @dmurderaknc for beta reading the first half!

**Author's Note:**

> Talk Ferdiebert to me on twitter @diebreado1 !


End file.
